supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erzengel
Erzengel sind die mächtigste Art der Engel, und werden als des Himmels schlimmste Waffe bezeichnet. Geschichte Gott kämpfte bereits vor dem Anbeginn der Zeit zusammen mit seinen Erzengeln gegen seine Schwester, die Finsternis, um diese wegzusperren und so seine Schöpfung zu ermöglichen. Gott erschuf ein Mal, welches als Schloss für die Finsternis dienen sollte und übergab es an seinen Liebling, Luzifer. Dieses Mal korrumpierte ihn mit der Zeit allerdings. Als Gott von den Engeln verlangte, sich den Menschen zu beugen, war Luzifer schon derart verdorben, dass er sich dieser Bitte widersetzte und anfing gegen Gott zu rebellieren. Daraufhin trug Gott seinem ersten erschaffenen Erzengel Michael auf, Luzifer in den Käfig und damit in die Hölle zu verbannen. Der jüngste Erzengel, Gabriel, hielt es nicht aus, wie seine Brüder sich bekämpften und verließ den Himmel. Er kam auf die Erde und lebte als Trickster getarnt weiter, bis seine wahre Identität enthüllt wurde. Gabriel war auch der erste Erzengel, dem die Winchesters unbewusst begegneten. Als die Apokalypse ausbrach und Luzifer frei kam, setzten Luzifer und die Engel alles daran, von Dean und Sam die Zustimmung, als Hüllen für Luzifer und Michael zu fungieren, zu bekommen. Dean und Castiel wollten einen alternativen Weg finden, Luzifer zu bezwingen und suchten deshalb den drittältesten Erzengel, Raphael, auf, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo Gott war. Raphael hatte jedoch seinen Glauben an Gott verloren und meinte, er wäre tot. Später, als Dean und Sam von den anderen Gottheiten benutzt werden sollten, um Luzifer aufzuhalten, kam es zur Konfrontation zwischen Luzifer und Gabriel, wobei letzterer unterlag. Als die letzte Schlacht zwischen Michael und Luzifer beginnen sollte, konnten die Winchesters sie mit der Hilfe von Castiel und Bobby aufhalten. Beide wurden, zusammen mit Sam und Adam, in Luzifers Käfig verbannt und gefangen. Raphael blieb als letzter Erzengel zurück und versuchte seine Brüder zu befreien, damit sie ihren Kampf fortsetzten. Doch er wurde von Castiel, der die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer aufnahm und dadurch stärker wurde, getötet. Somit hatte man nichts mehr von den Erzengeln gesehen und gehört. In der 9. Staffel bekämpften die Winchesters und Castiel den Engel Metatron, der alle Engel aus dem Himmel verbannte. Als sie die Spur von Gadreel verfolgten, tauchte Gabriel, zu Castiels Überraschung, in seinem Hotelzimmer auf. Gabriel erzählte dann, dass er seine Trickster-Fähigkeiten benutzte, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und sich im Himmel zu verstecken. Als die beiden zum Bunker der Männer der Schriften fuhren, machten sie bei einer Tankstelle halt und wurden von Metatrons Schergen überrascht. Gabriel wollte Castiel einen Vorsprung geben und bat ihn, eine Armee gegen Metatron zu erschaffen. Nach einer Umarmung wollte Castiel auch gehen, doch durch einen Fehler musste er erkennen, dass das alles nicht real ist. Gabriel gab dann zu, dass alles nur gespielt war. Er wollte Castiel dazu bringen, seine eigene Armee an Engeln gegen Metatron anzuführen. Als Gabriel dann verschwinden wollte, fragte Castiel ihn noch, ob er es wirklich ist oder nur eine Halluzination. Gabriel sah ihn allerdings nur an und schnipste sich weg. Nach dem Ausbruch der Finsternis in der 10. Staffel, betete Sam in der 11. Staffel direkt zu Gott, um ihn um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Er bekam daraufhin immer wieder Visionen von Luzifers Käfig und war letzten Endes bereit mit Luzifer zu sprechen, da er dachte, es sei Gottes Wille. Mit Hilfe von Crowley und Rowena schaffte er es, mit Luzifer in Kontakt zu treten und ihn bezüglich der Finsternis auszufragen, doch dieser wollte Sams Hülle als Gegenleistung. Sam willigte diesem Handel nicht ein, woraufhin Luzifer ihn in seinen, zuvor speziell für seine Beschwörung erbauten Käfig, teleportierte und ihm gegenüber offenbarte, dass es nicht Gott war, der ihm die Illusionen schickte, sondern Luzifer selbst. Allgemein Vom Aussehen her unterscheiden sich die Erzengel nicht von normalen Engeln. Sie besitzen allerdings eine spezielle Erzengelklinge, die eine stärkere Macht aufweist, als die üblichen Engelsklingen. Die Erzengel Michael :siehe Michael Gabriel :siehe Gabriel Raphael :siehe Raphael Luzifer :siehe Luzifer Die Hüllen der Erzengel Michael *Dean Winchester (wahre Hülle, nicht benutzt) *John Winchester (kurzfristig benutzt) *Adam Milligan (kurzfristig benutzt/aktuelle Hülle) Luzifer *Sam Winchester (wahre Hülle, kurzfristig benutzt) *Nick (Notlösung/aktuelle Hülle) *Castiel (Staffel 11) *Vince Vincente (Staffel 12) *Jefferson Rooney (Staffel 12) Raphael *Donnie Finnermann (erste Hülle, kurzfristig benutzt) *2. Hülle nicht bekannt Gabriel *Hülle nicht bekannt Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als eine der mächtigsten Wesen, haben Erzengel viele Fähigkeiten. *'Allwissenheit' - Erzengel können sehen, was geschieht und was geschehen wird, aber nicht das ganze Bild. *'Manifestation' *'Chronokinese' - Erzengel können durch die Zeit reisen, sowohl in die Zukunft als auch in die Vergangenheit. Auch können sie jemanden durch die Zeit schicken oder mitnehmen. Für gewöhnliche Engel ist eine Zeitreise schwierig. Mächtige Erzengel können Zeitreisen leichter unternehmen. *'Traumkontrolle' - Erzengel können in Träume eintauchen und so mit dem Träumenden kommunizieren. *'Fotografisches Gedächtnis' - Erzengel haben die Namen aller vergangenen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Propheten im Gedächtnis eingespeichert. *'Elektromagnetische Interferenz' - Erzengel können Elektrizität manipulieren. So lässt z.B. Raphael seine Flügel durch Elektrizität erscheinen. *'Unsterblichkeit' (beinahe) *'Unverwundbarkeit' (hoch) *'Regeneration' *'Realitätsveränderung' - Gabriel war ein Meister dieser Kraft. Da angedeutet wurde, dass Gabriel die Kraft von Luzifer gelernt hat, müsste Luzifer diese Fähigkeit auch perfekt beherrschen. *'Superausdauer' - Erzengel werden nicht müde und brauchen weder Nahrung noch Wasser zum Überleben. *'Photokinese' - So tötete der Erzengel Michael den Engel Anna mit Leichtigkeit. thumb|250px|Michael tötet Anna *'Superstärke' - Erzengel besitzen enorme Stärke. *'Supersinne' - Erzengel haben übermenschliche Sinne. *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' - Sie können Höllenhunde, Sensenmänner und Henochische Sigillen sehen. *'Telekinese' *'Telepathie' *'Teleportation/Fliegen' - Erzengel können sich zu jedem Ort teleportieren, egal ob Himmel, Erde oder Hölle. Nur in Luzifers Käfig können sie nicht gelangen. Des Weiteren brauchen sie ihre Flügel, ohne können sie sich nicht teleportieren. *'Übernatürliches Bewusstsein' - Erzengel können erkennen, wenn die Realität verändert wurde. *'Mentale Manipulation' *'Machtberaubung' - Luzifer konnte heidnischen Göttern die Kräfte rauben. *'Folter' *'Machterteilung' - Luzifer konnte Dämonen Macht oder mehr Macht erteilen. *'Erschaffung' - Luzifer schuf Dämonen. *'Empathie' Schwächen *'Heiliges Öl' - Ein angezündeter Kreis aus heiligem Öl kann einen Erzengel festnageln, da dieser den Kreis nicht ohne schwere Verletzungen verlassen bzw. berühren kann. *'Luzifers Käfig' - Luzifers Käfig besitzt die Macht, einen Erzengel festzuhalten. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Henochische Sigillen können eingesetzt werden, um Erzengel zu schwächen, oder sie gar für einige Stunden zu verbannen. *'Hexenbeutel' - Diese können eingesetzt werden, um sich vor Erzengeln zu verstecken *'Das Horn von Gabriel' - Dieses Symbol zieht alle Engel in dessen Nähe an. *'Engelsfalle' - Dies ist eine Falle, die einen Engel festnageln kann, ähnlich der Teufelsfalle bei Dämonen. Ungewiss ist jedoch, ob sie auch bei Erzengeln eine Wirkung besitzt. *'Engelsexorzismus' - Alastair hatte Kenntnis über einen Zauberspruch, der einen Engel wieder in den Himmel befördern konnte. *'Erzengelschwert '- Das Schwert eines Erzengels ist dazu in der Lage, einen anderen Erzengel zu töten. Es heißt aber, dass diese Klinge nur einen Erzengel töten kann, wenn ein Erzengel sie benutzt. *'Himmlische Waffen' - Die himmlischen Waffen sind dazu in der Lage, den Erzengeln zu schaden, wie z.B. Lots Stein bei Raphael in Der dritte Mann. *'Sense des Todes' - Die Sense des Todes ist sehr mächtig und kann höchstwahrscheinlich auch einen Erzengel töten. *'Leviathane' - Leviathane sind dazu in der Lage Engel mit Leichtigkeit zu töten. Ob sie jedoch auch einen Erzengel töten können, bleibt ungewiss. *'Jesse Turner' - Der Antichrist soll dazu in der Lage sein, sämtliche Heerscharen des Himmels zu vernichten, aber nur wenn Luzifer auf der Erde ist. Den Erzengeln wird es wahrscheinlich nichts ausmachen, da sie sozusagen für Luzifer arbeiten. *'Die erste Klinge' - Sie sollte dazu in der Lage sein, einen Erzengel zu töten, da sie alles töten kann, was auch Luzifer töten kann. *Gott - Gott schuf die Erzengel, so ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er sie auch wieder vernichten kann. *Die Finsternis - Amara/Die Finsternis ist auf einer Stufe mit Gott und kann einen Erzengel mit Leichtigkeit besiegen und wahrscheinlich auch töten. Vorkommen Offiziell erblickte man einen Erzengel erst ab Mein Name ist Luzifer, doch schon vorher kam der Erzengel Gabriel in Form eines Tricksters vor. *Staffel 2 **''Tricks und Legenden'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 3 **''Und täglich grüßt...'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 4 **''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' (Raphaels Präsenz) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (Raphaels Präsenz und Luzifers Stimme) *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' (Luzifer) **''Sei du selbst'' (Raphael und Luzifer) **''Endspiel'' (Luzifer) **''Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden'' (Gabriel) **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' (Luzifer) **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' (Michael) **''Kein Weg zurück'' (Michaels Präsenz) **''Sein letzter Trick'' (Gabriel und Luzifer) **''Schwanenlied'' (Michael und Luzifer) *Staffel 6 **''Der dritte Mann'' (Raphael) **''Über uns nur der Himmel'' (Raphael) **''Nur ein Zeichen'' (Raphael) **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' (Raphael, Michael und Luzifer in Rückblenden) *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' (Raphaels Leiche, Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Böse neue Welt'' (Raphaels Leiche, Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Guten Morgen, Vietnam'' (Luzifer als Halluzination) **''Identitätsverlust'' (Luzifer als Halluzination) *Staffel 9 **''Meta-Fiktion'' (Gabriel) *Staffel 10 **''Finsternis'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 11 **''Das Feuer der Finsternis'' (Michael und Luzifer nur erwähnt) **''Das Ende der Finsternis'' (Luzifer) **''Die Auferstehung der Finsternis'' (Luzifer) **''Im Nebel'' (Luzifer) **''Das Boot'' (Luzifer) **''Jenseits des Rings'' (Luzifer) **''Die Rache der Finsternis'' (Luzifer) **''Die Familie der Finsternis (Luzifer) **Ein ungleiches Bündnis'' (Luzifer) *Staffel 12 **''Mamma Mia'' (Luzifer) **''Die Krippe'' (Luzifer) **''Rock stirbt nie'' (Luzifer) **''Luzifers Blut'' (Luzifer) **''12 Uhr Mittags'' (Luzifer) **''Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle'' (Luzifer) **''Die britische Invasion'' (Luzifer) **''Die Zukunft'' (Luzifer) **''There's Something About Mary'' (Luzifer) **''All Along the Watchtower'' (Luzifer) *Staffel 13 **''Lost and Found'' (Luzifer) **''The Rising Son'' (Luzifer/Alternativer Michael) **''War of the Worlds'' (Luzifer/Alternativer Michael) **''Various & Sundry Villains'' (Luzifer) **''Devil's Bargain'' (Luzifer/Gabriel) **''Good Intentions'' (Alternativer Michael) **''The Thing'' (Gabriel) **''Bring ‘Em Back Alive'' (Gabriel/Luzifer) **''Unfinished Business'' (Gabriel) **''Beat The Devil'' (Luzifer/Gabriel) **''Exodus'' (Luzifer, Gabriel und Alternativer Michael; Michael nur erwähnt ) **''Let The Good Times Roll'' (Luzifer, Michael, Gabriel und Alternativer Michael) Religiöses Verständnis Als '''Erzengel '''wird im Judentum, Christentum und Islam einer der Engel bezeichnet, der in der Engelshierarchie und für den Glauben eine herausragende Rolle spielt. Nur Michael wird in der Bibel als Erzengel genannt und nur drei Engel werden in der Bibel überhaupt mit Namen benannt. Der eine ist der Erzengel Michael (Daniel 10:13. 12:1, Judas 9, Offenbarung 12:7,8), die anderen Engel sind Gabriel (Daniel 8:16, 9:21; Lukas 1:11-20, 26-28) und Raphael (Tobit 5:4-12:22); auch andere Engel werden jedoch in der Glaubenstradition als Teil einer Gruppe von Erzengeln verstanden. Auszeichnungen en:Archangels Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Himmel Kategorie:Gottes Schöpfung